Conventionally, as an ink supply device for supplying ink to a recording head for discharging ink in an inkjet printer, one provided with a replaceable ink container that is a container for storing ink and that is replaceable, and a needle to be inserted into the replaceable ink container to take out the ink from the replaceable ink container is known (see Patent Document 1). This replaceable ink container is provided with an opening plug formed of an elastic member such as rubber for plugging an insertion opening to which the needle is to be inserted. With this opening plug being penetrated by the needle, the ink inside the replaceable ink container is taken out to the outside of the replaceable ink container through a passage provided in the needle.
In the meantime, in an inkjet printer with relatively large consumption amount of ink, that is, in a wide-format inkjet printer with a relatively large printable image size, or in an inkjet printer with relatively fast printing speed, capacities of replaceable ink containers are being increased.